Peace among trees
by Electric Reader
Summary: torak finally tells Renn he loves her. this is my first ever fan-fic and i'm not great at writing summaries so PLEASE! read and review


It was a beautiful morning. The Forest seemed to be happy and at peace. The rowan trees towered above them and the birch birds twirped and flew away from the ravens. Pebble wagged his tail happy for the break and wolf gave his pack brother a knowing smile and began to race off with Pebble. Darkfur whined at them not to go too far but Pebble ignored her and after Wolf whined back an apology, he followed Pebble. The sun was just beginning to rise, it seeped through the branches and leaves with is red hue and some of its rays caught in Renn's hair making it seem orange in some parts.

They had had to stop because Renn wanted to check on his bandaged arm. She was murmuring to herself about what-exactly _what_-could have possessed him to go wandering out at night. Torak forced a smile, he had been worried about her and whether it was right to have allowed her to come with him. When he made the choice to leave the raven clan and go out and explore the Forest, she decided to come with him. It was her choice and he loved having her around but he just couldn't help wondering whether _she _loved it.

"Renn..." he began

Renn sighed as she made the finishing touches on Torak's bandage. Torak was wearing the face he always wore before asking her whether she minded not being in a clan. She had told him no each time he asked. It was true she missed the Raven Clan and Dark and Finn Kedinn but she wanted to be with _him. _Does he want me to say it?

"Torak," answered Renn. "Think very carefully about what you're going to tell me because if you go on throwing words, I swear, I won't speak to you for a week."

She had made an oath. She had known what he was going to ask and she had just admitted to staying with him for at least, another week. Torak wondered if he should mention it anyway but decided against it. Her face was flushed, her hair a mass of fiery tendrils. She was wearing her stubborn look, daring him to contradict her. He smiled, for real this time. But she was still scowling at him. A thought came unbidden to his mind the moment he looked at her and he felt himself reddening.

Renn's scowl disappeared. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Torak?" she said. He gave her an innocent look and she decided to respond with a roll of her dark eyes.

"It's nothing," he told her.

"Then why are you the colour of beechnuts?" she countered teasingly.

"I was just thinking..."

Renn took a step closer. "Thinking what?"

Torak took a deep breath. Renn wouldn't drop it. She was probably thinking that she would get the information out of him or die trying. Probably to get back at him for the countless times he'd asked her if she was sure she wanted to stay with him. Torak glanced around for a change of topic but there was nothing. Wolf and Pebble were off and Darkfur eyes were half closed. Renn smiled at him triumphantly. Don't be a coward, he told himself.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?" answered Renn, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Just...how much...the way..." Torak's throat bobbed. "About how much I love you." He said finally.

Renn's heart stopped for a second. She stared at him, she could hardly believe her ears. This was the first time he had ever said it out loud, somehow that made it different. Half of her wanted to jump for joy and the other half just wanted to say _finally._

Renn opened her mouth unsure of what would come out. "You what?"

Torak was beginning to doubt whether he had said the right thing. Renn looked pale. Too late. "I love you," he repeated uncomfortably. Renn begun to smile.

"You what?" she asked for the third time but she was smiling.

"Renn!" he replied. She laughed and whispered back, "And I love you, Torak." And before he could say anything her mouth found his. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. So close to him, Renn smelt of ligonberries and dried medicine herbs. It was the best smell in the world. Her lips were tender and sweet and everything he had imagined them to be.

Renn broke the kiss and smiled at him just as Pebble came rushing to hide under her legs. She bent down to run her had through his scruff and then he was asking her to play with him. Renn never understood Wolf talk but she got that and they began to roll around in the grass. Wolf came and intruded joyfully on their game. Even Darkfur got up and joined.

Torak suddenly remembered why he had decided to leave the village. "I'm tired, Dark" he'd said. "I just want peace among trees."

Glancing around at the calm forest; Taking in the tug and ran game that the pack was playing; Looking at the ravens at their endless game of chasing away the birch birds; Thinking of Renn... he knew he had found his peace.


End file.
